FPC03
is the 3rd episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure the sixth season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 245th episode overall of the Pretty Cure series. The episode focuses the story of Yamabuki Inori transforming into Cure Pine. Synopsis Since, Inori is shy and cannot dance she hasn't been good, going to church didn't help because the problem was that she didn't have confidence on herself. Then she went to her mother for getting an information for Lucky. Meanwhile, Miki and Love where in the room with Tarte and Chiffon and Tarte was explaining about Pretty Cre which Cures were important for fighting and protecting the world, when he was finished, Love and Miki didn't undestand it and then Miki began to tell somthing else, as the Cures saved cats, they played baseball and danced like Trinity, but Tarte said it was wrong. Meanwhile, Inori was alone calling Miki or Love but they didn't answer, with her sad face she was walking till Kaoru noticed her then gave her a Heart Donut which made Inori better, then he said to Inori to trust in herself so she cannot become shy again. Then Lucky came with its owner and were staying together. Meanwhile, in Love her mother came and she had spotted Tarte and was saying to keep him, then Miki and Love were practicing, then while they were walking, Miki knew why Inori coudn't join, that was because she was shy. Inori was with Lucky and its owner and were playing but from far away in the brigde Setsuna was there as she turned into Eas, and summoned a Nakewameke which was Lucky making people go away, as then Inori was really sad. Then Love and Miki came to turn into Cures but they saw the Nakewameke which was too big and were afraid somehow. They were fighting, but Inori still wasn't feeling good but she remembered Kaoru, saying that if she was brave everything would turn out okay, then she went to stop the Nakewameke but it didn't turn out good for the Cures. Then she went to the Nakewameke then he stopped, and stated crying but Eas coudn't let the Nakewameke get defeated and she ordered to attack but luckily the Cures came and saved her as then Inori's cellphone went away, when the Nakewameke was about to kill Inori, the Yellow Pickrun came in her phone making in a Linkrun and also a yellow barrier to protect Inori getting killed. Cure Pine then was angry and was kicking the Nakewameke resulting of defeating him by doing Healing Prayer and everything got back, as the owner of the dog thanked Inori, and then when they went home, Inori saw Tarte and she was afraid making them know that Inori was scared of ferrets and also Inori said to join the dancing lessons making everyone happy. Major Events *Yamabuki Inori transforms into Cure Pine for the first time * Cure Pine performs Healing Prayer Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Kirun Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Lucky *Kaoru *Yamabuki Naoko *Yamabuki Tadashi *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou *Chinen Miyuki Gallery Love and Miki dance training.jpg|Love and Miki dance training Inori feels the power.jpg|Inori feels the power FPC03.Nakewameke.PNG|Episode 3 Nakewameke.(Screenshot) Nakewameke 03.jpg|Episode 3 Nakewameke (Official) FPC ending card 3.jpg|Episode 3 ending card Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes